Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful personal computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and paging devices that are each small, lightweight, and can be easily carried by users. More specifically, the portable wireless telephones, for example, further include cellular telephones that communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Further, many such cellular telephones are being manufactured with relatively large increases in computing capabilities, and as such, are becoming tantamount to small personal computers and hand-held PDAs. However, these smaller and more powerful personal computing devices are typically severely resource constrained. For example, the screen size, amount of available memory and file system space, amount of input and output capabilities and processing capability may each be limited by the small size of the device. Because of such severe resource constraints, it is often typically desirable, for example, to maintain a limited size and quantity of software applications and other information residing on such remote personal computing devices, e.g., client devices.
Wireless devices, e.g., wireless telephones and other portable wireless handheld electronic devices, are able to download and execute varying types of executable content, e.g., application software, etc. In some instances, users of the wireless devices wish to transfer content to/from a processing device, e.g., a personal computer or other processor or logic-based device.
In many instances, the content to be transferred requires a specific application on the processing device in order to enable communication with the wireless device and/or perform the activity requested by the wireless device of the processing device.